


Appropriate

by kaige68



Series: Longing [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve almost lost Danny, again, now he can't find the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for A to Z challenge - Letter A

It wasn’t the right thing to say. It wouldn’t even be the funny thing to say, because there was no way he could pull off humor after yet another thing, mission, case where he’d almost lost Danny for good. Yet the only things that kept running through his head were inappropriate things like _Come home with me, I can’t let you out of my sight yet_ or _I came too close to losing you and can’t handle it yet_ and _You mean so much to me, I need you here and safe._ Things that Danny would not appreciate from a man, his partner, Steve. So he kept quiet, said nothing.

And eventually, after staring for minutes, Danny asked, “Are _you_ okay there, babe?”

“Yeah.” Steve exhaled the word and if felt as though he’s been holding his breath until he could speak. “Yeah. It… just…”

“You do know that they tried to kill me, right?”

“Yeah, I… uh…”

Danny hugged him again, patted him on the back and Steve felt comforted at the water from Danny’s clothes seeping into his own, taking some of what had happened to Danny onto himself.

“I know, babe.” Danny whispered before he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to make this into a series, we'll see.


End file.
